Annabeth's Suprise
by Katniss-X-hateMeyrin
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are 16 and inlove! Could this lead to a happy ending or war between 2 specific gods? C: hint, hint :D READ to find out ;D Rated T cause im Paranoid 0 0
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T own pjo or any thing else apart from what you haven't heard in the book, like the hospital in the story:D yay, wat a great thing to 0wn:D just kidding

* * *

Annabeth POV

Ah, I was feeling terrible! All icky and yucky and sick! I want to cry and puke at the same time, I want to faint and eat all the time, I was starving! I just, ah! Oh no, I sprinted to the bathroom, to late, eeeew, it all came out, at once, not even a warning, ah! Why me?!?!

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me while rushing to me, "Are you ok?" Ah yes, I'm perfect, oh great, I have just puked; now I will smell delightful, I thought sarcastically,

"What do you think Seaweed Brain?" He moved my hair out of my face, "Sorry, a bit moody." I apologized,

"A bit? Are you kidding?" I glared at him. I looked at my surroundings; there were bunks, dah, and things related to the sea, Percy's cabin.

"Why am I in you're cabin?" I asked him. He shrugged; of course he didn't know, if I didn't know why he would, he's a Seaweed Brain, I giggled at my joke, I looked around, Percy was coming out of the bathroom with paper towels and wet cloth's with him. He first handed me the wet cloth's then the paper towels. "Thanks" I muttered, ah, my breath! I slowly walked to the bathroom, I could see Percy following me, I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed like mad,( I didn't know how it came, I didn't really care) I could feel a soft and gentle force on my back. I finished with my teeth brushing. I turned around and told Percy, "I prefer it on the lips." He smiled and moved his lips higher. I'm so glad we were finally together, my mother wasn't really so happy about it but she found out that if I'm smart then this isn't dumb. At least I don't have Beckondorf, agh, which would be like kissing a fish, um, never mind. I noticed I was still in my clothes from last night's camp fire. Weird, but lucky. Better hear from Chiron, he will know. I tugged Percy,

"And now?" He asked me quickly as I jerked him from the bathroom.

"Percy, I'm smart, I need to know how I came here, and it's not smart not to know." He tugged me to the bed before I could get out the cabin. He pushed me onto the bed (the top bunk)

"I brought you here, you were the only kid from the Athena cabin who was still awake at the camp fire, you fainted, Chiron told me to take you to you're cabin, but it was locked and I didn't want you're siblings to practically thrash me so I let you sleep on the top bunk." He smiled at me. I LOVE HIM. I brought his face closer to mine, ow! Damn, my period! No, no, no, no, it was supposed to be Tuesday, today is Thursday, you'd think as a 16 year old I would get it on the right time.

"Stop, it hurts Percy!" He quickly jumped off me, I got permission from Chiron to leave camp, I drove to the hospital with my sweet sixteen present from my mom, a bright red mini-cooper. I drove to the closest hospital, I knew it wasn't serious but it's smart to know what's going on with my body. Miranda, one of my however related siblings came with me, she waited in the waiting room obviously on mxit, this weird messaging thing for 1 cent a message. The doctor, female of course, took some tests here and there, and then I heard why I pained, why I was actually here. #*!*#!!!!

"What did she say?" Miranda asked me as we got on the road.

"Oh nothing," I lied "Just girl things, ya know." I Lied some more. We were back at camp, I rushed to the lake and digged in my pocket, I took out five golden drachmas, only two, no the five were necessary. I searched for a rainbow, there was one at the other side of the lake, I rushed around to the side where the rainbow was, I threw the first drachma coin, I prayed to the Iris God to accept my offering and I got hold of my dad, he was playing play station with the twins.

"Seriously dad," He turned to the Iris message and so did the twins, "Move it." I demanded, they carried on playing.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad, could you meet me outside camp on Sunday, its urgent, extremely urgent."

"Sure kiddo." The twins came to the Iris message but I waved it away before they asked if they could come as well, NO WAY. I threw the next drachma into the rainbow and asked Iris to accept my offering, I appeared in miss' Jackson's bedroom, she was on the bed reading a romance story by some unknown author

"Annabeth, good to see you what," I stopped her and told her where and when to meet her, I had a lot more messages to deliver. I threw the third drachma into the rainbow, apparently I interrupted my mother while she was in a god's meeting, I told Poseidon and her to meet me there and when they should be there, I knew they had questions so I waved the message away, very fast. That Sunday came so fast! I also invited Percy, this involved him a lot! My mother was sitting in a golden chair which was obviously smartly built. Poseidon and Sally were sitting a small distance away from each other but said a few words every now and then, my dad joined in, Percy stood beside me, "ugh um" I mumbled to get every body's attention, " I have called all of you because it involves you all," I paused, my mom was staring a hole through my face, my father was sweating, Miss' Jackson would straighten her hair every now and then, Poseidon stared at me waiting, I found it annoying that gods were so into listening. Percy was sweating more then ever and shifting his eyes to every tree in the woods, I finally continued "I'm pregnant".

* * *

A/N AH, I looove cliffy's, but I don't know if I should make this a one shot or not, please review and tell me if it should be a one shot or not.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU SO MUCH to twilight1801 for being my first reviewer!!!

THANX to ekat-prof, Samse and percabeth32!!!

ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, I DISCLAIM THAT I DON'T OWN, AND THEN YOU DON'T SUE!!!! Got it!?!?!?

Percy's POV

WOW!!!! WHAT?!?! WHY!?!?! WHEN!?!?! HOW!?!? WHAT!!!???!!!? HUH!?!?!?! **#!$#*#!$#$!# **How can?!? But what!?!? Then how!?!?! HUH!?!?!? My Face is going to blow up any moment now! It's Red! It's sweating! Its, HUH?!?! I stared open mouthed at her, I just couldn't take in so much at once, and it was all so, and then, but how!!!??? Then what? And HOW!?! But HUH!?!?!

Annabeth's POV

I knew I shouldn't have told! Stupid, stupid, clever Annabeth! Clever popped in that sentence accidentally. The look on everybody's faces told it all. First there was Sally, her eyes were confused and teary at the same time, but happy in a way. Good old Sally, always thinking of the good before bad. I will need to remind myself to ask her what good she saw in this situation. Then their was my dad, he was confused, surprised, angry and did I mention confused? I guess everybody was confused and surprised. But my dad looked like he had a pain in him, I would have to ask him about this later as well, if I was still surviving by then. The next person, well you know what I mean, a god if I must point it out, was Poseidon, I was saving best for last, or actually worst for last. Poseidon look confused and surprised, but he also looked chuffed and disappointed, I would have to ask every body about their feelings at this point in time, I had a feeling I would be punished for the rest of eternity. I looked at my mother next, but I looked at her with my eyes half closed because even though I was brilliant at death stares, she had mastered it. Her expression was angry, confused, sad, surprised, disappointed and evil all at the same time. I was wondering if I was going to survive this day. I looked at Percy last, I took my time to turn my whole body facing his direction but I didn't before Christmas ( its just a saying!) There was only one feeling / expression on his face, sadness. I couldn't understand this though!

" Percy," I touched his face as I said the amazing name, " Why do you look so," I couldn't get the word to explain it, " depressed?" I asked him calmly and gently, I just couldn't handle the pain in his eyes any longer.

A/N clifffffy. Yes!!!! So what did ya think!?!?!!?!?!?! And do you have any idea's for future chapters?!?!?!


End file.
